The Son Of Shadows
by Imaginati0nCreations
Summary: Kero is a normal, and quiet person who lives in a small and peaceful town. But what he doesn't know, is that there is a dark secret about him. He is the son of Herobrine who is the dark lord of Minecraft. N0w it is up Kero to help save Minecraftia from the wrath of Herobrine, his own father. Now he must decide which path to choose, both that can change Minecraftia forever.


Hello out there minecraft and book fans! This has been my first story on fanfiction, so I apologize if there are a few errors. What's the story about, you might ask? Well why don't you see so for yourself? Oh yes and I must thank you for viewing this story as well, it makes me feel good that people would like to spend their time not just reading real-time published novels, but actually reading stories from fans. Well what am I doing just talking to you? Let us begin the story! I welcome you to join us in… A minecraft adventure, _The Son Of Shadows._

_-_0000_-_

It was a warm and lovely day in the village of Blockiko. Chickens were clucking, people were laughing, the sun was out and all was wonderful. Everyone was outside and enjoying themselves.

Except for Kero.

Kero was inside his wooden and cobblestone house snoring so loud that you would think there was a huge hole in his room on a windy day. Kero didn't even wake up when someone was knocking on his wooden door. The person outside pounded on his door.

He didn't budge.

The person yelled outside his door.

He didn't budge.

The person Threatened to blow up his house.

He didn't budge.

The person went into his house and put ice in his bed with him.

He screamed.

"Wake up man!" The figure said shaking him wildly.

Kero jumped up and screamed "Boss, boss! Trust me I didn't steal the money from the cash chest! Don't beat me with that thing again!"

The person stepped back and laughed. "Don't worry dude it's just me!" It was Sage.

"Man, you scared the blocks out of me!" Kero laughed while pushing away some of his mixture of brown, black, and dark blond long hair that was covering his right side of his handsome face.

"You know it's like 11:33 am right now!" Sage said.

"I know."

"Then get up then, we've got things to do, we got to woo some woman!"

Kero rolled his one eye that was not covered by his hair. "Yeah I'm super excited, can't wait to pick up one!" Kero said, trying to hide his sarcasm in his voice. Sage was a ladies man, Kero wasn't. He had been bored so much ever since he left school. He hadn't really figured out why he liked school, maybe it was because he didn't really have an outside hobby to do when he wasn't busy working. That's why he always hung out with his friend Sage, because he was stuffed with hobbies. Today flirting with girls was it.

Kero got dressed and hurried downstairs to meet Sage. He quickly grabbed a 3 day old pancake from his kitchen and made his way to the front door. It was year 3.1.2, and many new things happened. The creators of the world gave more breakfast items to minecraft. There really weren't even breakfast foods at all until the year 1.9.5. Last year it was 3.1.1, and the creators added the strangest thing they would add to Minecraftia. Crap. Now they had to take a dump after they ate food. And the way they added how people would have to multiply to make children? Kero shivered. Nasty. They even had to learn how it all worked in school too.

Kero met his friend at the door, dressed with sweatpants and a white t shirt. His friend shook his head and said "Dude, stick with the sweat coat."

"Sorry," Kero said dripping with sarcasm. "I just don't know why we have to do this every Wednesday." Sage rolled his green eyes.

"It's for love dude; love is a really important thing about life." How could he disagree with him? He would be bored stiff without some entertainment. "Now you coming or not?" Sage asked impatiently.

Kero sighed and walked towards the door. Sage quickly stopped Kero by going in front of him. "What?" Kero asked, irritated.

He pointed to the mirror. Kero looked and saw the reason why sage stopped him. His left eye was exposed and not covered by his hair. The white and glowing eye was sticking right out. He called it his "blind eye" because he never could see properly out of it, which is why he was glad that his right eye, that wasn't white and glowing or "Mutated" as his step-parents would say, wasn't mutated or screwed up at all.

Kero didn't just keep his eye hidden because it was hideous, but there was an old legend about an evil being who took over minecraft once. People would be scared to bits if they saw his eye, even looking in the mirror made him get chills. He was glad his hair grew long naturally, if it didn't he wouldn't want to have to wear an ugly bandana.

Sage took away his stern face and stepped away from the exit. "That would have been a disaster." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks dude, I don't know what I would do without you." Kero replied with a sigh of relief. This hadn't been the first time Sage helped Kero from stepping into trouble, there had been a few other times when Kero had just about left his house with his mutated eye exposed to the world.

Sage was the closest person to him right now, his step-parents strangely disappeared one day, making him alone from anyone. He was quite shy and didn't make many friends. That was, until one day Sage came along.

-0000-

They were about 12 or 13, when it was when Sage noticed Kero was crying behind an alley of two buildings. Usually, Sage, the tough person that he is, would just call him a pussy. But instead he felt something was different about Kero, so he decided to say hi.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Sage said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kero said sniffing.

"I heard you crying, I wanna know if you're ok." Sage said with concern.

"What, you could hear me crying?! Um, I mean I never cry! You're crazy." Sage paused for a second to think. This kid needed some learning to do about his social skills.

"I heard you crying dude. What's up?" Sage said, still making eye contact with Kero.

Kero paused for a while and finally said "There's been kids who have been bullying me about having no friends, they think I'm a useless freak who's worthless, and no one likes me."

"C'mon, you gotta have at least 1 friend in this world right?" Sage said smiling. Kero didn't say anything and tears swelled in his eyes.

"No, I wish I did, but I'm useless." Kero said, trying to resist bursting out crying. Sage stopped talking for a second and saw how lonely and hurt the boy looked.

"Well… You got one now." Sage said putting his hand on Kero's shoulder. Kero looked up, and his eyes became bright and he smiled.

"Thanks! Thank you so much!" Kero said jumping up with joy. Sage stepped back and said "If you wanted a hug, forget it."

They both laughed and walked out of the alley together.

One day Kero and Sage were exploring a cave together. Kero tripped over a rock and suddenly fell to the ground, with his hair being brushed away from the left side of his face, revealing his white and glowing eye. Sage screamed and jumped back, smashing into the cave wall. "It's_ you_!" He yelled. Kero quickly got up.

"No, I'm not him! Please calm down!" Kero pleaded. Kero saw sage take out an iron dagger. Kero didn't wish to do what he was going to do, but he quickly grabbed and held Sage down.

Finally Sage calmed down and he began to speak. "I'm sorry, you reminded me of an evil mythical creature. But I know he's dead." Sage said.

"Were… still friend's right?" Kero asked, scared of what Sage might say. Sage slowly grinned and said "Friends forever man. But we need to find a solution to make sure no one else sees that one eye."

"And what's that?" Kero asked.

"I will make sure your eye is always underneath your hair. If it isn't, I will warn you immediately." Sage replied.

"Thanks dude, and by the way, you won't tell anyone right." Kero asked, still nervous.

"Your secret safe with me buddy!"

-0000-

Kero was happy that he had such a good friend that always watched over him. Who knows how many other times he would have been seen with his white eye.

Finally they were ready to leave the house, and they began to leave the door. Kero still wished he had other hobbies so he wouldn't have to follow Sage around doing his. But there was something disturbing that his mind always wanted him to do. He always tried to shake away the thought, but it always came back. He wanted to kill and murder, as a new hobby.


End file.
